


Everyone brings luggage into a relationship

by Libitina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina





	Everyone brings luggage into a relationship

Molly Prewitt was fidgeting with her napkin. If it had been a paper napkin, it would have been shredded, but as it was she just creased back the ears on the wobbly dragon form before shaking it out at laying it flat again.

She moved to pick up her tea, remembered it was cold, and then set it back in the saucer. She considered getting her wand out to reheat it, but she didn't want to have to leave her table by the window to use the toilet, so she decided not drinking more was the wiser path.

Finally spotting his bright orange hair above the crowd, Molly jumped up and stumbled over her pile of assorted luggage before rounding the table and meeting Arthur with a great hug. Why, she practically set him to blushing when she kissed him right there in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, then. Dear. You're sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked

And Molly grinned and giggled a bit before replying, "Of course I do - it's possibly the best idea I've ever had... well, other than asking you whether you were taking divination or runes so that I could match your schedule third year." She took out her wand and got all of her luggage stacked back into a tidy stack before getting each miniaturised suitcase to jump into her handbag.

"Shall I carry that for you, dear?" he offered gallantly.

She curtsied and said, "If you don't mind, Mr. Weasley."

He tried to grin while shouldering her incredibly heavy bag, and then he offered her his arm, "I don't mind a bit, Mrs. Weasley."

She gasped and kissed his cheek, "I could easily get used to that. Where'll we be meeting the Wizard of the Peace? I can't believe we're managing to do this without either of our families finding out."

"Well... er... Bilius might be throwing us a bit of a party after the fact, but he's promised not to tell too many people." Arthur ducked his head.

He was so cute, Molly couldn't possibly be angry, "Oh, dear - well, we'd better hurry or they'll have half the continent invited."


End file.
